


Dancing Kings

by yoonchuls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Hyungwon and Wonho are the exotic dancers, M/M, Rich Shownu and Changkyun, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: Hyunwoo should have known better than to trust Changkyun to organize his plans on a Friday night.





	1. The Beginnings

Hyunwoo had absolutely no idea why he ever went along with any of Changkyun’s plans. His original plan on this Friday night had been to just curl up on the couch with his kitten and watch movies on the couch until he fell asleep at 10 PM. He wasn’t exactly young anymore, he was 27, and he admittedly did not have the same type of stamina that his younger co-worker possessed.

“You need to _relax_ Hyung,” Changkyun had teased, coming up behind the other at his office desk earlier that afternoon, running his fingers across the other’s broad back playfully. Hyunwoo swatted his hands away, returning to the proposal he was in the middle of typing out. Changkyun was 5 years his junior but technically, the young man was his superior. They worked for one of the biggest law firms in Seoul and Hyunwoo had worked pretty hard to get to this point, sacrificing his social life in High School in order to get into Yonsei just like his mother wanted. Changkyun was basically just handed the position through connections that his father had as one of the CEOs of the company. Many of Hyunwoo’s coworkers resented the boy for that fact and as a result he didn’t have many friends.

Which of course meant that he pestered Hyunwoo as much as possible.

“Changkyun-ah, I’m in the middle of something. Come back at bother me at 6, maybe I’ll be stressed out enough to agree to drinking with you by then.” Hyunwoo shooed the younger out of his office with a wave of his hand, returning to his computer without sparing a glance at the other.

Hyunwoo had _thought_ Changkyun had just wanted to head out to a bar and grab a few drinks but he had been so wrong.

Changkyun couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face as he tugged Hyunwoo into an unidentified building. Hyunwoo couldn’t help the confusion that was written all over his face, “Changkyun… why are we going into an office building?” Changkyun breezed by the front desk security with a nod, seemingly a regular visitor. Changkyun chuckled, patting Hyunwoo’s shoulder as a security guard led them into the elevator and pressed the B3 button for them that he used his access card for.

“Hyunwoo hyung, you wouldn’t possibly want to ruin the surprise would you?! Let me treat my hyung for an unforgettable night. You’ll enjoy it, trust me, I know you aren’t completely heterosexual from the way I saw you eyeing Myungsoo’s ass every time he drops off paperwork for you.” Changkyun couldn’t help but cackle as Hyunwoo blushed bright red; Myungsoo had a nice ass, he couldn’t help but look!

“That’s beside the point… what does that have to do with you dragging me into this random building?!” Hyunwoo sputtered, squinting his eyes as the elevator doors opened to reveal flashing strobe lights and a thrumming bass. Was this some sort of underground gay bar that Changkyun had stumbled across? Is that why he brought up Myungsoo’s ass? Was Myungsoo and his nice ass at this gay bar?

Changkyun led the way into the dimly lit room, sauntering straight over to the bar. Hyunwoo followed the younger, albeit reluctantly, taking note of the stage that was planted in the middle of the room. The room itself was not that ornate, there was a small bar in the corner that could sit maybe 5 people, the stage obviously being the highlight of the room. There were maybe 10 other men that were in the room and Hyunwoo noted they were all well older than him and all still in their suits from work.

“So you’re back again?” The redhead behind the bar grinned and reached over to pat Changkyun’s shoulder, Hyunwoo blinking in confusion as Changkyun shoved him forward.

“This is my favorite hyung at work, I decided to introduce this place to him. Hyunwoo hyung, order a drink and make it strong. You’re going to need it.” Changkyun grinned, forcing Hyunwoo to sit at the bar before motioning his head to the left, “I’m going to go take a piss but enjoy your time with Minhyuk in the meantime.”

Hyunwoo nodded, just telling the bartender (Minhyuk, he mentally corrected) to make something strong before asking, “So… what exactly is this place? Changkyun didn’t give me any details… just being really cryptic and telling me I need to ‘relax’.” Minhyuk slid a drink to Hyunwoo over the bar, giggling quietly before shrugging, “If Changkyun hasn’t told you yet, I’m sure he wants it to be a surprise. I’ll just say that this is sort of an… elite place. I’m sure you could already tell from the way you entered but it’s not really public knowledge that we exist. Our job is to help businessmen relieve stress, so Changkyun did bring you here with the right intentions.”

Hyunwoo took a sip of the drink Minhyuk concocted and immediately choked, it was so strong that it was actually undrinkable. Changkyun strolled out of the bathroom and tapped on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, “I’m taking him to the room, Minhyuk. Have a good night.” Minhyuk nodded, waving to the pair as Changkyun pushed on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, leading him down a hallway where he had gone to the bathroom. Hyunwoo noticed there were 4 rooms that had keypads on them, Changkyun accessing the room all the way at the end of the hall. The room looked like one you would see at a karaoke place, a long couch with dim lighting and a small television mounted on the opposite wall. Changkyun forced Hyunwoo to sit on the couch before looking down at his smartphone and smiling.

“Seriously Changkyun, what is this room? What is this place at all? Tell me now or I’m going home,” Hyunwoo huffed, not wanting to play along with Changkyun’s games anymore. Changkyun pursed his lips, remaining silent for a minute before a new person burst through the door. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened at the man’s appearance, his only garment was gold booty shorts, body glitter sprinkled across his entire body and dark eyeliner smudged at the edges. The glitter was even sprinkled in his hair, dyed bleach blonde and his bangs pushed to the side. Hyunwoo was pretty sure he was also wearing some sort of sparkly eyeshadow and liptint, his pretty lips curving into a smirk as he took in Hyunwoo’s appearance before turning to Changkyun, “So this is your precious hyung? Why didn’t you tell me you were hiding such a hot guy at your office?”

Changkyun chuckled, tracing his fingers across the new man’s (stripper’s?) jaw and placing a gentle kiss at the corner of his lips.

“Um… Changkyun, who is this? Is this your boyfriend?” Hyunwoo’s worried his bottom lip in between his teeth as he watched the pair laugh hysterically, like Hyunwoo had told the funniest joke of the year.

“Changkyunie, you didn’t even tell him? The poor guy…” The mystery man strutted over to Hyunwoo, placing himself on top of the other's lap with ease. Hyunwoo’s eyes shot open, “What are you doing?! Why are you on top of me?” Changkyun dimmed the lights further and turned on some smooth jazz track on the television, the strange man getting off of his lap in order to start dancing to the music. Hyunwoo’s eyes narrowed as he watched Changkyun pull out his phone in the corner of the room, probably filming the whole experience. This was probably some big joke for him, he would play it for people at the office and Hyunwoo would be a huge laughing stock. Hyunwoo could almost feel tears stinging behind his eyes, suddenly standing up and exclaiming, “Changkyun, stop with your jokes! This isn’t funny!”

The mystery man pushed Hyunwoo back down onto the couch, running his hands down his body as he started to grind against Hyunwoo’s crotch. Hyunwoo shivered, trying to blink away the tears as he balled his hands up into fists on the side of his body. In any other regular circumstance, Hyunwoo would have easily gotten hard at the attractive man grinding on his lap. Hyunwoo could probably even admit that he’s probably had a dream like this before. However, the humiliation that he felt and Changkyun’s snickering in the corner made him completely flaccid, grinding his teeth and closing his eyes, waiting for it to be over.

The mystery man huffed as he climbed off of Hyunwoo’s lap, “For a hot guy, you sure are boring. You’re not even going to try and touch me?” Hyunwoo’s eyes opened slowly, spitting back, “I’m sorry but I’m not going to try and touch my co-worker’s boyfriend, even if it is part of some elaborate prank.” The mystery man rolled his eyes, turning towards Changkyun, “Can I just tell him already? This is kind of pissing me off.” Changkyun shrugged, giving his permission with his indifference before the mystery man turned back to Hyunwoo, placing a hand on his chest and cocking his hip, “My name is Wonho. Well, that’s not my real name, that’s my stage name. This is an _exotic dancers_ club. I, the top exotic dancer in this club mind you, was assigned by my favorite client to help you relieve some stress. Are you straight or something? How could you not get even half-hard from my performance? I normally have guys begging to fuck me within 3 minutes and it’s been a whole 7 minutes and you didn’t even _look_ at me! Do you have erectile dysfunction? 50 year old men get harder faster than you!”

Hyunwoo blinked incredulously, trying to process all the information that was thrown at him in one breath. This was… an exotic dancers club? That explained the stage… but wait; Wonho had just accused him of having erectile dysfunction. Hyunwoo stood up suddenly, loudly proclaiming, “My dick is perfectly fine, thank you very much! I could get hard if I wanted to, it’s just kind of difficult when you’re confused and you have an audience _recording_ the entire thing!” Hyunwoo pointed to Changkyun, the other sheepishly smiling and putting away his phone. Wonho rolled his eyes, obviously way too insulted to give another performance, “Whatever. My best friend works here and has no private clients tonight. Hopefully he’ll make you happier. Changkyun, come with me back to my place.” Wonho stomped out of the room, Hyunwoo raising his eyebrows in complete confusion before turning towards Changkyun who let out a small sigh, “He’s so hot when he gets insulted. Don’t worry hyung, I’m sure Hyungwonnie will treat you well.”

Changkyun led Hyunwoo back to sit on the couch before patting his head, following in Wonho’s footsteps, “Just wait here~”

Hyunwoo covered his face with his hands, already feeling a migraine coming on at the events of the night. Suddenly, he wished he had downed that drink at the bar that Minhyuk made, maybe he would have been so drunk he wouldn’t remember any of this.

Suddenly the door opened, Hyunwoo ready to start yelling at Changkyun again before a timid man slowly sidestepped inside, closing the door behind him. Hyunwoo froze; the man was wearing a loose sweater and those same tiny booty shorts that Wonho had been wearing, his long slim legs seemingly going on for miles. Hyunwoo focused on the newcomer’s face, his dark brown hair was tousled and a little curly, his makeup subtle but just enough to highlight his huge, dark eyes and plush lips. Hyunwoo felt himself licking his lips before noticing the light blush dusted on the dancer’s face, probably uncomfortable by the way Hyunwoo had been leering at him.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, raising his hand awkwardly in a wave, “Hi... I’m Hyunwoo..” The boy gave Hyunwoo a small smile, raising his hand the same way, “I’m Hyungwon… oh wait, shit. I was supposed to give you my stage name. Sorry… I’m really new to this…” Hyunwoo felt his heart swell, smiling widely, “It’s fine, I’m… new to this too? My friend kind of dragged me in here without telling me anything…” Hyungwon visibly relaxed at the information, stretching his arms above his head slowly, the oversized sweater lifting up to reveal the tall man’s taut stomach. Hyunwoo bit his lip, trying to focus his eyes on Hyungwon’s pretty face.

Hyungwon padded over to the TV, turning on some smooth R&B music before beginning to dance over to Hyunwoo. His long body moved gracefully, Hyunwoo entranced by the movements. Hyunwoo had pictured that Hyungwon’s body would move slightly awkwardly because he was just so _long_ with limbs everywhere, but he moved just as gracefully (if not more so, in Hyunwoo’s mind) than Wonho. Hyungwon twirled around in time to the music with a sheepish grin; Hyunwoo couldn’t help but laugh quietly. That was until Hyungwon decided to sit on his lap. Unlike Wonho, Hyungwon was actually a bit taller than him and used his height advantage to look down on Hyunwoo as he teasingly start to grind his hips down against Hyunwoo’s crotch.

_Oh._

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but return the movement with his own hips, looking up towards Hyungwon for approval. The small smile was never removed from Hyungwon’s face, Hyunwoo bravely resting his hands against Hyungwon’s hips. Normally, Hyunwoo would never dream of doing something like this, always afraid that he was doing something unwanted, but Hyungwon’s tiny smile encouraged him. Hyunwoo didn’t try to destroy the pace that Hyungwon set, it was his show and job after all. Hyunwoo simply ran his fingers along the taller man’s bony hips, whispering softly, “C…Could I kiss you?” Hyungwon pouted for a second, tracing Hyunwoo’s lips before sighing, “It’s in my contract that while I’m dancing I’m not supposed to kiss my clients. Technically, you aren’t supposed to be touching me either but you’re really cute so I don’t mind.” Hyunwoo’s hands immediately sprung away from Hyungwon’s hips, not wanting to break any rules. Contracts were serious business, he would know, he worked for a law firm.

Hyungwon smirked, running his hands along Hyunwoo’s biceps, “I’m allowed to touch you though… and you have really nice arms.” Hyunwoo felt himself _whimper_ at Hyungwon’s praise, feeling his slacks become uncomfortably tight. For a fleeting moment he thought about how he wanted Wonho to walk in so he could proudly display his erection through his pants, showing how good Hyungwon is and how his dick is certainly functioning. However, that thought was soon gone as Hyungwon began to pant heavily, rutting his hips quickly against Hyunwoo’s erection. Hyunwoo shivered, wondering if Hyungwon did this with all of his clients or if he did just think Hyunwoo was cute and was doing this for him especially.

Hyunwoo’s body was practically convulsing with the want to touch Hyungwon, to run his fingers over those plump lips and kiss them until they are swollen. Hyungwon lifted his oversized sweater up with his teeth, exposing those tiny shorts that were clinging to the man’s prominent erection. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened, looking back up at Hyungwon’s face, “You’re hard too…” Hyungwon dropped the sweater from his mouth, sliding off of Hyunwoo’s lap slowly, “Hyunwoo… I really need to take care of this. I’m sure you need some time alone too. Will you… be coming to see me again?”

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo with eyes shining with hope, Hyunwoo nodding so quickly and stumbling to stand up. He tripped over his own feet slightly, Hyungwon smirking at him before he proclaimed, “I’ll come and see you every weekend from now on! I’ll book you for the entire night!”

Hyungwon laughed, giving Hyunwoo a tight hug. Hyunwoo’s hands were raised in the air in defense before Hyugwon hooked a leg around the shorter man’s waist, bringing their erections together again. Hyunwoo gasped, grabbing onto Hyungwon’s shoulders tightly before Hyungwon turned around and wiggled his butt against Hyunwoo’s erection teasingly.

Hyunwoo was bright red, yelping before backing up slightly. Hyungwon swayed his hips back and forth as he walked out the door, turning to smile at Hyunwoo, “See you next week, Hyunwoo-ah~”

 

~*~

 

“His dick was completely soft, Hyungwon!” Hoseok yelled for the fifteenth time as he shoved jjajjangmyeon in his mouth. Hyungwon snorted as he stirred the ramen noodles that he had just placed in boiling water. It was 3:30 in the morning and Hyungwon had just come home from his shift at the club. Hoseok, otherwise known as Wonho, had already brought Changkyun to their shared apartment earlier in the night. The younger man was passed out on the couch and Hyungwon had been thankful that Wonho had bothered to actually put his underwear back on him this time.

“Why do you care so much, Hoseok? It’s not like you were interested in him or anything,” Hyungwon mused, straining the instant noodles out of the water and placing them in a bowl. He grabbed some chopsticks from the counter before going to sit across from Hoseok at the small dining table. “You don’t understand, Hyungwon. You just started dancing,” Hoseok ran his hands down his chest, still bare and glitter covered, “When a man doesn’t react to _this_ , you obviously know something is wrong. When I first started dancing for Changkyun he was hard before I even got close to him. That’s a proper reaction!”

Hyungwon slurped some of his noodles before snorting, “Changkyun is a special case. He obviously cares about you a lot.” Hoseok grinned, turning back towards the couch where the other man was snoring peacefully, somehow sleeping through the two’s loud conversation. Hyungwon and Hoseok have been living together in the same tiny apartment for the past 4 years. The two met in their freshman year of university and instantly hit it off, both discovering that they were gay. Hyungwon could almost cry at the memory of the two of them trying to date during their sophomore year, they were much better off as friends. The dorms on campus were too expensive and neither boy was native to Seoul, so they wound up moving in together. It had been hard to make ends meet throughout school, the two worked part-time at the convenience store because they were allowed to eat meals for free on their shift, using all the money they made towards rent.

After graduation, Minhyuk, the bartender, had scouted Hoseok on the street to try out being an exotic dancer. Once he found out the pay, Hoseok couldn’t say no. This had been about six months ago and although Hyungwon was hesitant to join the other, he finally accepted the offer a few weeks ago. Hoseok quickly rose to the most popular exotic dancer of the bunch; there were only 4 other dancers since their clientele was so exclusive. The previous number one dancer, Kihyun, absolutely resented Hoseok and was constantly trying to one-up him and even steal away his clients. Hoseok knew it didn’t matter though, not after he had captured the heart of Lim Changkyun.

Changkyun had been attending the club for the past year or so apparently, usually bouncing around between Kihyun and another dancer named Jooheon, but once Hoseok started dancing, Changkyun was absolutely smitten. Hoseok still did his public shows for the entire club every Thursday and Saturday night, but basically every other night of the week he was booked solid by Changkyun. Hoseok knew the other man had trouble expressing himself, knew that this was his way of expressing his love. The two didn’t have an official label on their relationship, but they were exclusively fucking each other. Hyungwon knew that all too well, sadly they always wound up back here even though Changkyun was filthy rich. Hyungwon didn’t know why they wouldn’t just go to his place instead and give Hyungwon some peace and quiet.

“So, that guy’s dick was completely soft for you too? Don’t be too discouraged, Hyungwon. You’re still hot. Not as hot as me but you’re a close runner up!” Hoseok grinned as he finished off his jjajjangmyeon, Hyungwon coughing slightly at Hoseok’s assumption. The taller man scratched behind his neck slowly before sighed, “Ah… well. That’s not exactly true…”

Hoseok paused, tilting his head in confusion, “What do you mean?” Hyungwon wanted to chuckle but was afraid of Hoseok choking him out so instead he just grimaced, “Hyunwoo was very _receptive_ to me. In fact, he’s going to come back next week and book me for the night.”

Hyungwon could feel the gears turning in Hoseok’s head before he got up suddenly and slammed the table, “You mean this guy got it up for you in no time but a sensual performance from me got _nothing_?! What the fuck!” Hyungwon shrugged, going back to his ramen and watching Hoseok have another mini mental breakdown. He knew how much Hoseok valued his dancing, it had become a huge part of who he was and the fact that somebody didn’t enjoy his performance was weighing hard on his mind. Hoseok ruffled his hair and stormed over to Changkyun, rousing the other from his sleep.

Changkyun blinked up at Hoseok sleepily, pouting slightly before yelping in shock, as Hoseok climbed on top of him and immediately shoved his tongue in the younger’s mouth. Hyungwon rolled his eyes, trying to eat his ramen as quickly as possible before yelling, “Can you guys go into the bedroom? Honestly do you think I want to see this?”

Hoseok nudged his nose against Changkyun’s neck before faking a sob, “Your stupid friend got all hot and bothered for Hyungwon but he didn’t even look at me. Go yell at him!” Changkyun circled his arms around Hoseok’s waist, still sleepily blinking his eyes, “Wait what? You mean Hyunwoo hyung? He liked Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon hummed from across the room, placing his bowl in the sink, “ _Like_ is one way to put it. It was actually really cute, he got hard so quickly and then he just kept circling his fingers on my hips and asking if he could kiss me. I could tell he wasn’t used to anything like this.” Changkyun smirked, squeezing Hoseok’s ass as he heard the information and laughing as Hoseok hit his chest.

“Oh, this will be good information to bring to work on Monday.”


	2. The Beginning of Our Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo meets Hyungwon for a second and third time.

Hyunwoo spent the entire weekend thinking about Hyungwon, it was almost embarrassing. He couldn’t get through any of the additional paperwork he wanted to do because he just kept thinking of the tall man with the long, beautiful, slender legs and a face that was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen on a man or woman in his entire life. Hyunwoo had thought if it would have been too forward of him to drop by the club the next day, but Hyunwoo didn’t even know Hyungwon’s work schedule so he told himself that he had to patient until next Friday night.

Of course, Hyunwoo had completely forgotten about the Changkyun factor.

As soon as Hyunwoo walked into the office on Monday morning, he remembered. Myungsoo (the previously mentioned secretary with the nice ass) caught Hyunwoo as soon as he walked into the building and told him that Changkyun wanted to see him in his office for a ‘meeting’ before he started the day.

Hyunwoo was almost certain he knew what the meeting was going to be about when he walked into Changkyun’s office and the shorter man was perched up on top of his desk.

“So, I heard you had _fun_ with Hyungwonnie on Friday night,” Changkyun grinned, twirling a pen in his hand. Hyunwoo sighed, sitting in front of Changkyun while raising an eyebrow, “And how did you find that out?”

Changkyun shrugged, tossing the pen in the air and attempting to catch it, but failing, “I have my resources. I’ll let you in on a little secret. Hoseok and I usually go back to his place on Friday nights, and Hyungwon also happens to live with him so he told me firsthand how _cute_ you were.”

Hyunwoo blushed slightly before tilting his head in confusion, “Who is Hoseok?” Changkyun chuckled, sliding off of his desk, “Hoseok is Wonho. Wonho is just the name that he uses at the club but his real name is Hoseok. He’s best friends with Hyungwon and he was quite offended that you were so responsive to Hyungwon but not to him, he wanted me to yell at you for him.”

Hyunwoo shook his head, standing up from the chair, “Thanks for the information, but you know why I couldn’t get hard. If you had just left me alone with him, I’m sure I would have been turned on.” Changkyun’s eyes flashed dangerously with something Hyunwoo had never seen before, “And now you know why I stayed in the room the entire time. I wanted you to relax, but it was never my intention to have you touch Hoseok. We may not be exclusive, but he’s mine.”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes at Changkyun’s sudden possessive behavior, thinking that in this moment the younger man’s age was showing, “I’m not interested and I could tell how much you liked him from the start. You won’t have to worry about me. I’m sticking with Hyungwon.”

Changkyun nodded, “I’m glad we had this talk. I’m going to the club again tonight but I don’t think Hyungwonnie is working. He does his public shows on Wednesday nights by the way, in case you want to drop by.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened at the information, “What… exactly does a public show entail?”

Changkyun hummed, “Come along with me on Wednesday night to find out.”

 

~*~

 

Hyunwoo was fucked. Hyunwoo, the man who swore to never going out on weekday nights, was trying to apply eyeliner for the first time in his life in the work bathroom after he finished his paperwork. The man cursed loudly, throwing the eyeliner pen into the garbage as he tried to wash off his face. What was he doing? Changkyun was probably getting impatient, it was closer to 7 now and Hyungwon’s show started at 8 apparently.

He slapped his cheeks, looking at himself in the mirror and repeating to himself, “This is fine. You’ll be fine. Just act normal.”

“If you keep talking to yourself in the mirror, we’re never going to leave,” Changkyun snorted as Hyunwoo jumped at the sound of his voice.

“When did you get in here?!” Hyunwoo placed his hand over his heart, still startled by the other man’s sudden appearance.

“Can we just go now, hyung? You look great in your suit, I’m sure Hyungwon will just be happy that you were in the audience supporting him.” Changkyun sighed, opening the bathroom door and signaling for Hyunwoo to leave. Changkyun was right (though Hyunwoo would never openly admit that to him), and with that the two made the journey to the exotic dancers club once again.

Butterflies were in Hyunwoo’s stomach as they entered the elevator, now completely aware of what was awaiting him. The bass was thrumming through his body once again as him and Changkyun both walked up to the bar to greet Minhyuk. Hyunwoo noted that there were significantly less people on this weekday night, only two other men sitting beside the stage.

Minhyuk greeted the two happily, “Hey Hyunwoo-sshi, you’re back again! I’m assuming you enjoyed yourself last time?” Changkyun slung his arm around Hyunwoo’s shoulder, “’Enjoy’ is an understatement, Minhyukie!” Hyunwoo punched Changkyun gently, shoving him off before pulling out his wallet, “Can I get a beer, Minhyuk?”

Changkyun nodded, “I see you’re already making yourself comfortable. You don’t mind if I leave you alone, right? I have a date with a very important man that I have to get to!” Minhyuk cooed as he handed Hyunwoo the beer from the mini-fridge, “I still think it’s so cute how you stole Wonho’s heart like this. I’m sure if you didn’t come to the club and just invited him out on normal dates he wouldn’t say no!” Changkyun shrugged, “But then he would be here with other men! I trust him, but I don’t trust them to keep their hands off of him.”

Minhyuk whistled as Changkyun stormed away, “He always gets so touchy about that. Changkyun thinks money can buy everything, and well, I guess to an extent it’s true, huh? So you’re here to watch Won’s performance, Hyunwoo-sshi?” Hyunwoo blinked in confusion before putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

_So ‘Won’ must be Hyungwon’s stage name? It must be confusing having both a Wonho and a Won._

Hyunwoo nodded, taking a long sip of his beer before Minhyuk pointed to the seats near the stage, “You should go take a seat now and make sure you have your bills ready to give to him. You’re lucky; Won is still a newbie here so he only does public shows on one of the least popular nights. He’ll probably give you some special attention.”

Minhyuk gave Hyunwoo a wink before Hyunwoo walked over to take a seat next to a man that had to be at least in his mid-40’s. The other man to the left of him was of a similar age. They both stared at Hyunwoo and nodded, Hyunwoo raising his beer towards them before sipping it again. They probably thought it was weird for a man as young as Hyunwoo to be here, most other men his age were probably out on blind dates or cuddling up to their girlfriends. Hyunwoo shivered at the thought that these men probably had families of their own and they were coming here secretly.

The lights suddenly dimmed on the stage and the two men began to clap, Hyunwoo placing his beer under his seat and clapping as well. He belatedly remembered that Minhyuk had said to have his bills out in ready so he reached into his wallet, remembering that he only had 50,000 won bills in his wallet. Those would have to do.

 

~*~

 

Hyungwon was still nervous whenever he took the stage during his public shows. He knew that most Wednesday nights there were no more than 5 men there at a time, but he still felt so _exposed_. Hoseok would always dress him and do his makeup, making sure he looked his prettiest. Hyungwon would smile after Hoseok put his finishing touches on the taller man’s makeup, nodding his head in satisfaction.

“Go out there and kill it, Hyungwon-ah”

Hyungwon had just started to learn how to use the pole, so his routines mainly incorporated stripping and giving short lap dances to audience members. He climbed onto the stage and heard the few claps, feeling slightly relieved that the crowd was small tonight. He was wearing the same oversized sweater as always that scooped down his neck, the same tight booty shorts underneath that gave him the illusion that he wasn’t wearing any pants at all. It was the “domestic boyfriend look”, his boss had told him. Hyungwon didn’t really care what that meant; he just liked being able to wear a big and comfortable sweater.

He started out on the pole doing some simple tricks, eyes unfocused as he concentrated solely on not cracking his head open. Hyungwon slid down the pole slowly, eyes trained on his audience for the first time. He noticed two older men who were usually there, no surprises there, right next to… Hyunwoo. Hyungwon locked eyes with his cutest client to date, already seemingly flushed from Hyungwon’s simple pole work.

Hyungwon tried not to let the other man’s presence distract him, coming off of the pole and rotating his hips slowly. He lifted his sweater teasingly before bringing it back down, hearing the frustrated groans of the men underneath him. Hyungwon smirked, slowly sliding down into a split position and rocking his hips back and forth against the stage, “You want to see me take my shirt off?” Hyungwon heard the cheers of the two older men but his eyes were focused solely on Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo licked his lips before realizing that Hyungwon was waiting on his response, nodding rapidly. Hyungwon chuckled as he thought to himself that Hyunwoo couldn’t possibly get any cuter, teasingly lifting the large sweater over his head before throwing the oversized garment at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo blinked in surprise, clinging onto the piece of fabric and trying to ignore the jealous stares of the men next to him. “Give us some attention too!” One of them yelled up at Hyungwon, the taller man crawled off of the stage like a cat and into the complaining man’s lap, “You’re really impatient, Gyuwon-sshi. I will give everybody some attention.”

Hyunwoo stared incredulously as the man next to him received a lap dance from Hyungwon, looking right into his eyes. The older man had his eyes closed, unnoticing of Hyungwon’s gaze completely trained on Hyunwoo as he licked his lips. Hyunwoo bit his lip, feeling as if the lapdance was meant for him. The older man lifted Hyungwon’s shorts briefly to stick a few bills inside of them. Hyungwon smiled, thanking the man before moving onto the other one.

Hyunwoo didn’t think that public shows would be like this, thinking that Hyungwon would be on the stage the entire time (Changkyun later explained to him that the reason that this happened was because Hyungwon’s audience was so small, and that was how he could earn some extra cash).

Before he realized it, Hyungwon was planted on his lap, a kittenish grin spreading across his face, “We meet again, Hyunwoo. I’m so glad you could come to my show~” Hyunwoo stuttered as Hyungwon’s hips rotated against his own, squeezing Hyunwoo’s biceps in appreciation.

“I…It’s not a problem…” Hyunwoo blushed as Hyungwon leaned in to whisper in his ear, “These arms are so strong, and I’d love to see them pin me down against the bed.” Hyunwoo coughed loudly as Hyungwon climbed off of his lap, Hyunwoo almost forgetting to lift Hyungwon’s waistband quickly and slipping 3 50,000 won bills into his shorts. Hyungwon climbed back onto the stage, taking a bow as the three audience members stood up and clapped for him. Hyungwon gave Hyunwoo a wink as he went off the back of the stage and Hyunwoo stood wondering if any of this was actually happening to him.

 

~*~

 

Hyunwoo decided that on Friday night, he was brave enough to adventure to the club on his own. Changkyun had assured him that he called ahead and let them know he was coming at that he wanted to book Hyungwon for the night. Changkyun told Hyunwoo that the fee was 400,000 won and Hyunwoo almost choked when he realized Changkyun had been throwing away that money practically every night. Hyunwoo had enough extra cash that he could afford to do this once a week… but he didn’t want to add up how much money Changkyun has spent in the past 6 months of being involved with Wonho.

When Hyunwoo pulled up to the building, he was escorted by a security guard down to B3 once again. The guard led him straight to the private room and assured him that Won would be arriving shortly. Hyunwoo nodded, waving the security guard off and removing his suit jacket, leaning his head against the back of the couch and closing his eyes for a moment.

Tonight, Hyunwoo had different intentions. It wasn’t like he hadn’t enjoyed Hyungwon sitting on his lap and feeling him up; they were truly life changing experiences. However, Hyunwoo wanted to get a chance to _know_ Hyungwon better.

So when Hyungwon came into the room, teasing grin on his face, Hyunwoo immediately motioned for him to sit down on the couch. Hyunwon tried to sit in Hyunwoo’s lap but Hyungwon shook his head, patting the spot next to him.

“What’s wrong, Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon pouted slightly, thinking that something was wrong. Hyunwoo wanted to kiss the pout off of Hyungwon’s face but he took a deep breath, smiling shyly, “I thought… we could use this opportunity to talk? Get to know each other?”

Hyungwon tilted his head in confusion, “You mean you don’t want a lap dance tonight?” Hyunwoo shook his head, as tempting as the offer was, “No, not tonight. But you could start off by telling me a little more about yourself.”

Hyungwon couldn’t help but chuckle, reaching out to brush a hand over Hyunwoo’s head, “You sure are unique, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo laughed silently, waiting for Hyungwon to start talking.

 

~*~

 

That night Hyunwoo learned a lot about Hyungwon. He learned about how he had graduated college with an abysmal GPA and had basically no job opportunities. Hyungwon’s original goal had been to become an actor, but he was turned away after every audition and never went anywhere. Hyunwoo learned about Hyungwon’s previous job at the convenience store with Hoseok and how he felt like he had reached a dead-end in his life. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but marvel about how his life and Hyungwon’s had been completely different up to this point. Hyunwoo felt quite guilty as he talked about getting into Yonsei for his mother and moving straight onto law school, earning his job at the top law firm in no time. But Hyunwoo couldn’t help but mention that even though he had been quite successful in his career, he still felt empty.

The older man shyly admitted he hadn’t been on a proper date since he was 17 years old. It had been 10 years since he ever held somebody’s hand, ever kissed somebody, ever took somebody out to dinner. He had been so focused on his career and making money that he didn’t build meaningful relationships with people. On the other hand, the two laughed about Hyungwon’s stories about how he tried to date Hoseok a few years ago.

Hyunwoo snorted, “He really tried to make you fuck him in the bathroom during the first date?” Hyungwon nodded, laughing so hard he started to tear up, “I was like, ‘What the fuck is wrong with you Hoseok?’ and he told me that eating fried chicken with me made him ‘feel some type of way’. I wanted to throw a piece of it at him!”

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon kept giggling until there was an announcement over the loudspeaker that the club would be closing in 10 minutes.

“It’s that time of night already?” Hyungwon sighed, stretching his limbs slowly and looking at Hyunwoo with a sleepy smile, “I can’t believe we managed to talk for all this time.”

Hyunwoo shrugged with a smile, “It’s easy to talk to you. I normally get uncomfortable with strangers but I had a lot of fun tonight…”

Hyungwon nodded, patting Hyunwoo’s cheek, “Me too, Hyunwoo-ah. Though I still would have liked to give you that lap dance.”

Hyunwoo shook his head with a blush, “Maybe… another day. When I’m allowed to actually take you out on a real date and kiss you.”

Hyungwon’s eyes seemed to sparkle, Hyunwoo taken aback as he stared at them. Hyungwon was so incredibly pretty, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but whisper, “You’re so beautiful…”

Hyungwon beamed, those sparkling eyes shining even brighter as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Hyunwoo’s lips, “Give me your phone. I’ll give you my number and you better text me later.”

Hyunwoo shakily took his phone out of his pocket, pressing his fingers to the spot where Hyunwon’s lips had connected with his face briefly. Hyungwon quickly entered in his number, Hyunwoo later realizing that he had entered his name as ‘Hyungwonnie!’ with a cat emoji and a heart.

“I’ll… make sure to text you later, Hyungwon-ah! I promise!” Hyunwoo took the phone back with trembling hands, standing up suddenly. Hyungwon stood up behind him, taking Hyunwoo’s suit jacket and dressing the older man in it. Hyunwoo thought that it was such a domestic and cute action that his heart could burst.

“I’ll be waiting for that text. Take me out to dinner sometime. I’d even be fine with fried chicken as long as you don’t try and fuck me in the bathroom.” Hyungwon snorted, grinning as he saw Hyunwoo let out a genuine laugh.

Hyungwon couldn’t wait to go home and tell Hoseok all about his night.

 

~*~

 

“Are you sure you had a good time? The way you describe it makes it sound really boring…” Hoseok yawned as the two were walking back to their shared apartment together. Changkyun apparently had left early that night, not wanting to go back to the apartment because he was ‘busy’. Hoseok was only slightly offended until Hyungwon suggested that maybe Changkyun was planning something special for him.

“It was kind of ‘boring’, but he is just such a sweet guy. He told me he hasn’t dated anybody in _10 years_ , Hoseok! I bet he is still a virgin… there goes my dreams of having him pin me against the bed and having his way with me…” Hyungwon let out a small sigh before Hoseok patted his back sympathetically, “You’ll just have to ease him into it. He’s obviously interested in you, because why else would he pay 400,000 won to just talk to you the entire night?”

Hyungwon hummed quietly, “I kind of gave him my number and told him to ask me out for dinner…” Hoseok whistled as they approached the apartment building, “Damn boy… I thought you weren’t interested in dating?”

Hyungwon shrugged as they walked into their apartment, taking his shoes off and letting out a deep sigh, “I didn’t think I was but… there’s just something about him. I’m curious.”

 

~*~

 

“It was perfect, Changkyun! We just talked about anything and everything for hours and at the end of it he even kissed the corner of my mouth and gave me his number!” Hyunwoo’s voice rose in pitch at the end of his sentence as he talked about his night on the phone to Changkyun while petting his kitten, the other humming slightly.

“Sounds kind of boring to me, but I’m glad you had fun, hyung,” Changkyun snorted as Hyunwoo huffed in frustration, “You just don’t understand! I’m sure you and Hoseok were fucking immediately. I like some time to build _trust and understanding_ in my relationships!”

Changkyun rolled his eyes, “Whatever hyung. It’s like 3 o’clock in the morning, isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Hyunwoo pouted, “You’re no fun. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Changkyun hung up without another word and Hyunwoo stared at his phone for a few seconds. Changkyun was not acting like his usual self.

Hyunwoo shrugged, deciding that he should probably text Hyungwon before bed. The problem was that Hyunwoo probably only sent a text message once a week and had no idea what to say.

“Just keep it simple, Hyunwoo…” He mumbled to himself as he composed a message.

 

To: Hyungwonnie <3

From: Son Hyunwoo

 Good night.

 

Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows at the message. That didn’t seem right… it was too formal. He deleted the message and started over.

 

To: Hyungwonnie <3

From: Son Hyunwoo

 Sweet dreams! I hope you’ll dream of me!

 

Hyunwoo shook his head; that was way too creepy. He didn’t know enough about Hyungwon yet to know whether or not he would like that sort of thing.

 

To: Hyungwonnie <3

From: Son Hyunwoo

 Hey, it’s Hyunwoo. I just wanted to text you to say good night. Let’s talk again soon.

 

Hyunwoo thought that he would probably never go to bed if he didn’t just send a message, so he settled on this one. He locked his phone and started to get ready for bed, cringing as he heard the beeping noise while he was crawling into bed. He picked up his phone from the nightstand and realized that he was going to have to _reply_ to messages too.

 

To: Hyunwoo~

From: Chae Hyungwon

 night cutie!!! <3 we can talk more tomorrow morning, i’ll be waiting ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am on fire I don't know how I updated this quickly but here it is! I hope it wasn't too bad! ;;   
> I'll hopefully have another chapter up within the next two weeks, but enjoy this for now! <3  
> Please leave me comments it fuels my fire.


	3. First Date and Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay tbh I lowkey absolutely hate this chapter??? I tried really hard to try and progress the story along and add in some plot but I feel like I failed honestly. Please don't be too hard on me u_u

Hyunwoo rubbed his hands together quickly, wrapping himself tightly in his large coat as he stood outside one of the most expensive steakhouses in Gangnam. It was Saturday night and there were couples littered all over the sidewalk, girls clinging tightly to their boyfriend’s arms as they get whisked around to expensive department stores and restaurants. Hyungwon was able to get the night off; he usually didn’t have many clients on Saturday night regardless because everybody was too busy watching Hoseok’s public show. It had been about two months since Hyunwoo started frequenting the club and booking Hyungwon every Friday night to just talk about anything and everything, stroking Hyungwon’s hair gently as the other rested against his shoulder.

He had been trying to work up the nerve to ask Hyungwon on a proper date that didn’t involve sitting inside the club; Hyunwoo was quickly falling for Hyungwon at an alarming rate and wanted to show the other how much he meant to him. However, Hyunwoo hadn’t been sure how to ask Hyungwon in the first place. The week before the two had been leaving the club and parting ways for the night, Hyunwoo feeling the sudden urge to give Hyungwon a good night kiss and realizing that he couldn’t even if he wanted.

Hyunwoo sighed heavily, pressing his mouth to Hyungwon’s ear as they hugged each other tightly and whispering, “Come on a date with me next week?”

Hyungwon pulled away from the hug with wide eyes, Hyunwoo ready to backpedal and retract his statement immediately before a huge grin spread across his face.

        “I thought you would never ask me, Hyunwoo-ah!”

 

~*~

 

And so here Hyunwoo was, shivering from the cold (or the excitement, he couldn’t tell) as Hyungwon bounded towards him with a big smile. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but think that the man looked so soft and fluffy, his hair almost down to his shoulders and dyed a chestnut brown, a gigantic red scarf spilling over his black trench coat as he hugged Hyunwoo tightly.

“I’m sorry I’m late… my subway got held at Kondae for a few minutes.” Hyungwon pulled away to flash Hyunwoo an apologetic smile, Hyunwoo shaking his head quickly.

“It’s fine Hyungwon-ah! I was only waiting a couple of minutes!” Hyunwoo lied, coughing slightly as he reached down to grab onto Hyungwon’s hand tightly. He had actually been waiting for a good 15 minutes, but he didn’t want Hyungwon to feel guilty; the subway being held up wasn’t his fault after all. Hyungwon intertwined their fingers that brought a flush to Hyunwoo’s face (it was definitely because of the cold), the two walking into the steakhouse.

The hostess greeted them with a bow, “Welcome to The Steakhouse. Do you have a reservation?” Hyunwoo nodded, squeezing Hyungwon’s hand with a smile, “It’s under Son Hyunwoo, party of two for 7:30 PM? Sorry we are a little bit late…”

Hyungwon flashed the hostess a smile, “It was my fault. My subway got held up. Next time I should just make my boyfriend drive me in his fancy car, he is really so shameless leaving me behind.”

Hyunwoo sputtered (‘Boyfriend?! They had never discussed that!’) and the hostess chuckled nervously as she led them to their table, glaring at their connected hands which instantly made Hyunwoo pull away. Hyunwoo bit his lip and glanced at Hyungwon apologetically before realizing that the hostess was leading them into a private room, a small intimate table with some candles placed in the middle.

“You can press the bell located on the table whenever you need assistance. We have security cameras in here so don’t try and do anything weird…” The hostess narrowed her eyes coldly, throwing the menus on the table as she stomped out of the room with her obnoxious sounding high heels.

Hyungwon scoffed, draping his coat and scarf over his chair, “Well somebody needs to get the pole out of her ass…”

Hyunwoo sighed, the date was already off to a sour start because of the hostess but there was a part of him who was a bit ashamed after her act. Maybe he shouldn’t have been holding Hyungwon’s hand… it’s not like Seoul was a very accepting place when it came to people with his _interests_. In an attempt to try and salvage the mood, Hyunwoo decided to reach over and brush Hyungwon’s bangs to the side with a smile, “You look beautiful tonight, Hyungwon-ah”

Hyungwon snorted quietly as Hyunwoo pulled away his hand like he had been burned, “Ah sorry… that was kind of cheesy, wasn’t it?” Hyungwon nodded in agreement, “Yeah, it was really cheesy, but it made me laugh. So thank you.”

The two decided to order the porterhouse special for two which included a bottle of red wine and a side dish. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon argued over whether they should get mashed potatoes or creamed spinach before Hyunwoo decided he would spend the extra money to just get both of the sides. Hyungwon raised his eyebrows with a smile, “So you’re paying for this? I thought we were going to split the bill.”

Hyunwoo shook his head quickly as he pressed the bell on the table, “Why would I make my date pay? I’m treating you tonight.”

 

~*~

 

“So then this guy was trying to crawl on the stage during Hoseok’s performance and I couldn’t stop laughing the entire time. Hoseok got so offended, you know how he is with his artistry, he stopped the show and made an announcement that he was going to stop if the audience couldn’t control themselves. All you could hear was me laughing hysterically in the background!” Hyungwon snorted as he poured himself another glass of wine, Hyunwoo letting out a small chuckle at Hyungwon’s story. The date for the most part had been like this, Hyungwon did most of the talking while Hyunwoo chuckled and added a few comments. It felt comfortable, Hyunwoo was never much of a talker and Hyungwon seemed to be so talkative that there was never an awkward moment of silence.

“Has anything interesting happened at work with you lately, Hyunwoo-ah?” Hyungwon asked in curiosity, taking a sip from his wine glass as he waited for Hyunwoo to think about anything.

“Honestly, it’s been pretty uneventful which actually makes me nervous. Changkyun is always pestering me during work and lately he has been barely talking… has Hoseok said anything to you?” Hyunwoo bit his lip as a flash of uneasiness spread across Hyungwon’s features. The taller man let out a deep breath before looking at Hyunwoo straight in the eyes, “You know, Hoseok mentioned to me that Changkyun had been acting strange lately and I tried to just tell him that Changkyun was just preparing a surprise for him… What if something is actually going on? You don’t think he’s sick or something, right?”

Hyunwoo shook his head, “No, he’s still been coming into work and we still have conversations but it’s just… not like Changkyun honestly. He would normally be coming into my office at least three times a day and trying to piss me off but… he just seems really focused or something I’m not sure. Maybe his dad told him he actually had to start putting work into the office and not just fuck around all day.”

Hyungwon nodded, stretching his arms above his head and stretching as he let out a quiet yawn. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but think that Hyungwon looked so similar to his own kitten in these moments, stretching before he splayed out against Hyunwoo’s lap and begging to be pet. Hyunwoo blushed at the thought of his kitten being Hyungwon instead, figuring that this probably wasn’t an appropriate thought to be having when your date was staring at you with expectant eyes from across the table.

“So I guess we should get going now… huh? Do you want to get dessert somewhere?” Hyunwoo asked as he grabbed his wallet from his pocket, grabbing a handful of bills before pressing the call button on the table.

Hyungwon shook his head, beginning to wrap the gigantic scarf around his neck, “As much as I would love that I’m kind of sleepy after all that food and really want to go home and sleep…”

Hyunwoo couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips, Hyungwon was known to be quite the sleepy guy apparently, especially after you fed him properly. Hyunwoo couldn’t help the domestic picture that flashed in his head as the waitress came into the room to take the bill. Hyunwoo could perfectly picture a Sunday morning in bed with Hyungwon after they ate a gigantic breakfast, cuddling and napping throughout the day. It was probably crazy for Hyunwoo to already be imagining something so _domestic_ but he couldn’t help himself, he was a hopeless romantic who has never had a significant other in his entire life.     

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo with wide, curious eyes, Hyunwoo shaking his head before pulling Hyungwon into his arms. Hyungwon buried his face into Hyunwoo’s shoulder, despite being slightly taller. Hyunwoo pressed his lips against Hyungwon’s ear and whispered, “Am I allowed to kiss you now?”

Hyunwoo pulled back slightly to study Hyungwon’s face, the taller simply chuckling before reaching out and stroking Hyunwoo’s cheek slowly.

“What do you think, Hyunwoo-ah?” Hyungwon hummed, tilting his head as he watched those big, curious eyes dance around the room as he thought. Hyungwon liked teasing Hyunwoo a little bit, but he almost felt bad for the older man. Hyungwon had dated in the past and wasn’t afraid to initiate a kiss so he decided to take pity on Hyunwoo and just lean in.

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened at first like a cheesy television drama before he cupped Hyungwon’s cheeks, closing his eyes and reciprocating the kiss tenderly. He let his thumbs circle Hyunwon’s cheekbone as he melted into the embrace, not having kissed another person in 10 years. Hyungwon smiled into the kiss, pulling away slightly only to leave another brief peck on Hyunwoo’s still parted lips.

“That was…. yeah….. wow….” Hyunwoo was still in a daze as Hyungwon reached down to grab the older’s coat, slipping it onto him carefully. Hyungwon buttoned it all the way up before leaving a small peck on Hyunwoo’s nose, “There’s a lot more where that came from if you stop hanging out with me only at the club.”

Hyunwoo felt his cheeks flush at the implication, feeling that he would probably die if he kissed Hyungwon more than once a day. Nonetheless, he nodded in agreement, “I think that we should just start having date nights instead… I can still come and visit the club every now and then when you have a public show but I don’t think I need to be booking you once a week now. I hope that you would come and hang out with me on your own volition now.”

Hyungwon teasingly tapped his chin as he contemplated the thought, Hyunwoo hitting him lightly in the chest before Hyungwon easily agreed, “Of course. I would really prefer that, honestly. I would hope that if we are starting to go on dates and see each other romantically, you would trust me enough to know that my line of work is strictly business.”

Hyunwoo reached down and grabbed Hyungwon’s hand, pulling him out of the private room as they walked out of the restaurant, “I trust you, it’s not like you ever sleep with your clients. It’s just a show and a way to make money to survive, just like how I make money.”

Hyungwon grinned as they walked right past the hostess, Hyungwon making a show of swinging their joined hands back and forth and sticking his tongue out at her. Hyunwoo saw Hyungwon’s act and started laughing hysterically, pulling Hyungwon into another long hug right in front of the restaurant.

In that moment, they both truly felt that life couldn’t get much better than this.

 

~*~

 

Changkyun always thought that when he had Hoseok in his lap, he was probably the luckiest man alive. The two were in Changkyun’s living room, lazily making out as Changkyun tried to massage Hoseok’s back. Changkyun had this entire scenario played out in his head, he was going to make out with Hoseok on the couch and then proposition that they move to the bed and when Changkyun opened the door, Hoseok would see his surprise.

Changkyun had been acting strangely the past few weeks, avoiding everybody because he was ‘too busy’. He actually hadn’t been lying, he had been folding one thousand paper cranes that he was going to give to Hoseok tonight. On a trip to Japan with his family once, he heard their tour guide talk about some legend where if you gave 1,000 paper cranes to somebody you could have a wish come true. Changkyun didn’t necessarily believe in this, but he thought it was a romantic way to ask Hoseok to officially be his boyfriend. He was never good in the romance department, he had always been fooling around with women and men alike throughout his younger years and never felt the urge to settle down before.

That was, of course, until he started fooling around with Hoseok.

Hoseok yelped softly as Changkyun started to grope his ass, pulling away from Hoseok’s lips slightly to whisper, “Want to move to the bed?”

The older man hummed, seemingly in agreement as he rocked his hips against Changkyun, “Yes please…”

Changkyun felt almost bad that he wasn’t going to deliver on what Hoseok expected of him. At least, not right away.

Changkyun and Hoseok walked back towards the master bedroom, Changkyun pulling the door open slowly and watching for Hoseok’s reaction. Paper cranes of all different colors were strung across Changkyun’s bedroom, rose petals scattered on the man’s duvet where the biggest crane sat. Hoseok’s eyes widened and immediately watered, “W...What is this, Changkyun-ah? What are all these cranes for?”

Changkyun grinned as he wiped the tears that were falling from Hoseok’s eyes, “You’re crying already before I even tell you the meaning of it?”

Hoseok flushed red in embarrassment, “You know that I cry easily… just quickly tell me what it means because it looks beautiful!” 

Changkyun kissed Hoseok’s cheek before walking over to the biggest crane, which was about 6 inches tall, and placing it in Hoseok’s hands, “A long time ago when I went to Japan with my family they told me this story. Apparently, if you make 1,000 paper cranes and give it to somebody that you  _ love _ a wish will come true… I’m not sure if it’s real, but I’m hoping it is. Shin Hoseok, my wish is that you will be my boyfriend.” 

Hoseok felt the tears falling freely as he let out a soft sob, “Changkyun… I thought you would never ask…”

Changkyun bit his lip, threading a hand through Hoseok’s hair, “I do have… one small  _ condition _ though…” 

Hoseok sniffled, “What do you mean, Changkyun-ah?”

Changkyun sighed softly, “I… don’t want you to take this the wrong way…”

Hoseok placed the paper crane down on Changkyun’s dresser, walking over to the bed to sit with him and let Changyun explain his ‘condition’.

Hoseok didn’t like the way that Changkyun hesitantly ran his fingers up and down Hoseok’s arm, he was always bold and never afraid to say what was on his mind.

Changkyun sighed again as he started to speak, “You know… when the two of us met, we met as Wonho and Changkyun. I only called you Wonho for three months before I knew your real name and I haven’t called you Wonho since then, do you know why?” 

Hoseok tilted his head in curiosity, “Because… you learned my real name and felt awkward calling me Wonho?”

Changkyun chuckled softly, “Well, yeah, I guess that’s part of it. My main reason for always calling you Hoseok though is because I wanted to get to know the  _ real  _ you. I didn’t want to know Wonho anymore, I only wanted to know Hoseok. I want to only know Hoseok for the rest of my life, so I was wondering if you could quit your job?”

Hoseok froze, not expecting that proposition from Changkyun and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, “I’m sorry… what? Why should I quit my job?”

Changkyun began to explain himself, “You don’t need that job anymore, you can move in with me and my salary is big enough to cover both of us. I don’t want you to be at that club anymore when we are together, if you’re going to be mine then I want you to be mine completely. No other men are allowed to fantasize having sex with you but me.”

Hoseok scoffed quietly, “Changkyun, you’re being ridiculous. I love my job and I’m not quitting it, are you telling me you seriously won’t date me unless I quit?”

Changkyun pulled away from Hoseok slightly to look into his eyes with the utmost seriousness, “I hope you’ll know what the right decision is Hoseok. Your job or me?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, standing up suddenly, “This is so fucking stupid. I couldn’t stop crying because I was thinking of how lucky I would be to have such a loving and  _ supportive  _ boyfriend and this is the shit I get hit with? What is wrong with you?”

Changkyun stood up after Hoseok, following after him as the man began to gather his things quickly with the intention of leaving, “Wait… baby… stop, I didn’t think you would take it like this-”

Hoseok threw on his coat and began screaming, tears flowing down his cheeks again but for a different reason this time, “How the fuck did you think I was supposed to react?! The man who I have been exclusively seeing for over half a year finally asks me out and then he immediately throws it in my face about how he doesn’t trust me? I’m an exotic dancer, Changkyun. I’m not going around sleeping with anybody else, I just put on shows. It’s my  _ passion _ , you of all people should know that I love performing.”

Changkyun grabbed Hoseok’s wrist but the other man shook out of his grasp immediately, shooting another glare before storming out of the apartment without giving Changkyun a chance to respond.

He slowly sank to the ground and let out a silent sob, this was not how he expected the night to go. 

Changkyun ran into his room and began to tear off all of the hanging paper cranes, screaming as he threw them out of his 32nd floor apartment window and watched them fall to the ground.

Hoseok ran to the subway station, dialing Hyungwon with shaking fingers before realizing that Hyungwon was on a date and probably wouldn’t respond to him.

In that moment, they both truly felt that life couldn’t get much worse than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! My first Monsta X fic has started!! This is my first time dabbling in another fandom's ficdom in SO long. I am predominantly a Myungsoo/Sungyeol (Infinite) fic writer and have only written fic for them for the past 5 or so years. I think that Shownu/Hyungwon is such a cute ship though??? And it's GROSSLY underrepresented so I felt obligated to write! A small disclaimer, I'll try to update this SEMI regularly (every two~three weeks) but I am in Grad School so please bear with me. If I haven't updated in at least a month, feel free to pester me at @yoonchuls and make sure I write. I hope you guys enjoy this series! Shoutout to Paige for motivating me and fueling my AU.


End file.
